Lost In My World
by bloodly-fangs08
Summary: Jade's world was turne upside down when her mother died. But will it be turned rightside up once she founds out what she is?


**Chapter One: Lost In My World**

The life of a lonely person is not much different from mine. I wish every day to die and dream it every night. Some sat it is a thing I am going through- they could not be further from it. I guess that is what happens when you only act as yourself. Everyone in Killeen High School walks past as if I am nothing. Nevertheless, I am used to it; people have been giving the cold shoulder since I came to this hellhole. Stuck in my older brother's shadow. I try to escape but the plans have failed. Killeen, Texas a town trying to be something else, just like the people who live here, but me. I only wish to have only a few things, friends who care and maybe a relationship that extends beyond friends. However, that is like asking if my fantasy world is true. My little world is contained in small notebooks throughout my room. The world that is dark and filled with chaos, but that is just a dream wanting to be real. I see the perfect world of my mine whenever I go to the back of my mind. Where I have friends and relationships. They're not normal: demons, werewolves, vampires and witches. Where I am the only of my kind and I am, treated equally as everyone else. I want to, forever live, in this glories place but cannot, when hit with reality.

Ever since I could remember, I was an outsider. I only act as another person to gain friends, but never work. When I finial let my guard down to let them see the real me. Which a depressed teenager, who wants nothing more to do with the world she in, compared to the character I play in school: a normal teenager who has problem. The only thing that does not change is my love of music and writing. The thought of being able to have frees when listening to music or writing, is my only escape. Where I can go to my world of mine, where my life is normal, "my normal life", people saw me and wanted to get to know me. But in the real one, it is as if I am a ghost wondering around. In my world everyone is one their own, but when they want something they go after it. Just like in the real world, I go to school. But it all changed three years ago when I could see my world and the real world combined together.

One morning in the summer of 2002, I awoke from a feeling of someone's arm around me. I opened my eyes to see my world's crush, Justin Arron Halls, to be sleeping next to me. I pinched myself hard to see if I was dreaming again but I was not. I was still in this world. He was still sleeping with his arm on my waist. Arron was silently breathing on my neck. A strand of his long black hair fell on to his face, I brushed it away. His grip became tighter as he drew me closer to him. Our bodies were touching, his eyes begun to open. I felt his hand behind my neck, forcing me to come closer to him. Arron's crimson red eyes and wicked smile made me at ease. He rested his head on my shoulder and looked in to my eyes.

I was totally confused, how could my crush from my world from inside my head be here with me? It made no since, but I was comfortable in his arms. I put my arms around his neck. I could actually feel his arms become even tighter around my body. I fell into a deep sleep within his arms. I awoke to only me in my bed. I sat up thinking it was all just a dream, until I saw the deep red rose on the pillow next to me. I touched the rose, handle it as if it was glass, and put it in my water bottle. I got dressed in my jeans and green t-shirt. I walked out my room and heard the TV on in the living room. My first thought was that my mom had left it on. I walked into the living and saw Arron sitting on the couch. He smiled and mentioned for me to come to him. I hesitated for a moment but slowly walked towards him. I came close enough for him to touch my hand. Arron put my hand in his and pulled me to him. I could tell he was hungry for blood, by the look in his eyes and I was the source it. So I sat in his lap and moved my hair to expose my bare neck. He smiled and drew me closer to his body. I laid my head on his shoulder. I was ready for the pain of his teeth breaking the thin layer of skin hiding my veins. But all I could feel was his lips on my neck but no pain. Arron just kissed down my neck and on to my shoulder.

"Did you really think I would hurt you?" His voice was dark and smooth like velvet, and it fit his god-like body. He touched my cheek and my face came closer to his. Our lips touched and we kissed.

I jumped it was real! I stood up and looked at him as if he was a stranger. I screamed, "Go away!" while holding my head. Arron got up, got his coat and walked out the door slamming it.

I woke up and I was in my bed alone. My heart was pounding loud enough that I could hear it. I looked at my clock and it shown 3:30am in bright red bold numbers. I turned on a light; my dog raised his head and yawned. I called for him to come on the bed. He slowly lifted his old body on to my bed. He turned in circle until finally landing by my feet. I turned off the light and rested my head on my pillow. I starred in to the darkness of my bedroom and thought about my dream. That kiss felt so real and me in his arms, everything felt so real. I lay there with my eyes open. As I starred into my tiger poster, it seemed to be coming towards me. I closed my eyes to clear my head. When I opened them, the tiger stood over me.

It's hot and heavy breath upon me. Its deep green eyes starred in to mine own. He said in a deep voice, "You have the gift to combine the fantasy world and the real world together. Use your powers wisely. Don't let you desires blind you." He said as he slowly faded away. My lungs begun to work again, as I caught my breath, I looked at my dog. Still in a heavy sleep, his body was twitching with a dream. I rubbed his head and he calmed down. Once again, rest me head on my pillow and closed my eyes.

As I drift in to a deep sleep, I entered my world.

I was in a car driving down a dirt road in a dense forest. I could see the sun fighting to reach the ground. I followed the trail to the end of a clearing where a snow-white mansion stood with a black rod Iron Gate protecting whatever was in it. I came up to the gate a guard stood at the entrance, came over to my car. He fingered the gun in his holster on his belt. I rolled down my window, he said, "Oh, it's you Jade! Welcome back, Arron is waiting for you. He was upset when he came home this morning. I take it that it didn't go so well when he visit you in the 'real world'?" I gave him a look and he waved me in. I came upon a wide circular drive way and parked near the door.

I got out the car and fixed my floor length dress. But it was the only dress; I thought I look good in. It was a dark forest green velvet dress, with a wide open back and a deep V-neck line in the front. It had long belled sleeves to hide my many tattoos on my arms. The only tattoos showing was the growling gray wolf on my back and a black and green Chinese dragon covering the right side of my face.

I begun to walk towards the door, when I looked up to see curtains move as if some one was standing there watching me. I guessed it was Arron, when I got to the door he was standing there waiting for me. I stood there waiting for him to talk; finally, I signed and gave him a hug. But still nothing from him, I pushed myself away from him. Finally, I looked in to his yes to see some type of an emotion. I could see how upset he was. Arron held his hand out, waiting for me to mine in it and I did. He pulled me to him, our bodies touching once again. Arron ran his fingers threw my hair, and then gently touch my face, he scared me, and I had no idea what he was going to do next. His hand slides from my face to the back of my neck, his fingers tracing my spine. Slowly, running, his fingers up and down my back. I pushed him back and I fixed my gaze at my feet and said, "I only simply came over to apologize for how I acted but… I don't think I should by the way your acting." I finial got the courage to look him in the eyes.

Arron starred in to my eyes, the anger shown as bright as day. His hands slowly begun to form a fist, "Excuse me for trying to show my affection towards you." He looked at the ground as if he was too disgusted to look at me in the eye.

I thought to myself, why do I always do this? Why can't I get close to any one? Maybe he is telling me the truth; maybe he does really like me. I cleared my mind with a sign, reached for Arron's hand, and pulled his hand away from mine. Maybe he hates me now, I thought as I started to walk back to my car. As I walked past Arron, he grabbed my hand as he stepped out from the door way he said, " I might as well be the gentleman that I am and walk you to your car," my heart raised in my chest with hope," even though I don't like you very much right now." My heart sunk once again and it showed on my face. Arron looked upon my face and smiled, he accomplished his goal of making me feel guilty. I fell in to his plan like an idiot. We got to my car and as I opened the door, Arron slammed it shut again. He pinned me against the car. Arron out his hand on my hips, I gave in I could not hide my feeling any more. It gets lonely when you are a rock. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled him closer to me; Arron smiled and said, "I guess now I am the one whom is falling in to the traps now." As he tighten his grip around my waist. Arron's face came closer to mine and I closed my eyes waiting for his lips to touch mine. Instead, I got a kiss on my eyelid.

"So Jade would you like to stay the night? It getting dark and it's a very long drive back to your home." A mischievous smile spread across his face. Arron drew his face closer to my ear and whispered, "I promise you can stay in the guess room next to my bedroom. They're connected by a door and we could easily visit each other." His hand ran up and down my back. I felt his lips touch my neck, kissing slowly down to my collarbone. My grip around his neck tightens as I ran my fingers through his hair. A sudden giggle spilled out of my mouth, I sounded like an excited schoolgirl and Arron used it to his advantage. He stopped and looked in to my eyes.

"Now that wouldn't be a giggle that came out of a cold-hearted Jade, could it?" I responded, "Maybe, I think I'll take you up on your offer. There is only one thing…," Arron looked at me with confusion, "I won't be staying in the guest room." I gave him a kiss on his cheek. He smiles, grabbed my hand and led me to the house. The entrance was a large hall with two spiral staircases on either side of the room. Arron led me up the right-hand side staircase. We walked up the spiraling staircase to only come to one door.

"Is this the only room on this floor?" I asked

"No, it's the only room on this side of the house. My parents wanted to have separate house but under the same roof. So my father built the house as two houses, which are connected by this entrance. So you see…"as he opened the only door, "I have my own house." The room was black and I stood out like a sore thumb, being the only color in the room. I could not tell if it was the bedroom or a living room. Since Arron had no use for a kitchen, he did not have one.

"This is my living room." He said as if he could read my mind. It would not surprise me if he could.

"Just in case you were wondering," He said as a smile spread across his face. "I'll show you where my bedroom is at since your going to stay with me tonight."

"Sounds like a plan to me but there is…" I had begun to speak

"Rules, right?" Arron interrupted

"Yes, they are…" I continued

"Jade what do you think I want from you?" He interrupted again. He stopped, turned, and looked deeply in to my eyes. "I want nothing but simply your company, what you want, happens. So since you think I want more, what are those rules?" Arron wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder.

I pat his head and finial said, "I thought by the way you acted outside was what you wanted from me. I'm sorry but that's all you want from girls." I forced his head up to look at me, "Now explain you're self. You say you love me, but is that the truth? Or do you just say that to all the girls?" My curiosity was visible in my voice.

Arron pushed me away hard enough to were I fell on to the floor. I could tell that he was mad. "I don't need to explain myself to a damn human! How dare you! If I say I love someone that means I fucking love them!" Arron's tone became harsh with every word that came out of his mouth. I became scared of him and I started to shiver. I could hear could hear my heart pounding in my chest. I am sure it showed on my face how much I feared him. Arron's faced soften as he looked in to mine and he knelt down to touch my face. I quickly pulled it back to my body. I had no idea to which he was going to do to me next. I shut my eyes tightly.

"I put fear in to my loved ones eyes, then I guess that is a sign that I should love." He had such sadness in his voice. I opened my eyes to discover Arron sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. I slowly got up and walked to the couch. I sat next to him and placed my hand on his knee. He uncovered his face. His hand reached for mine, but quickly drew back. I touched his face and it was wet. Could this strong princess of darkness be crying? I tried to get him to look at me but he only to push my hand away. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held his head. He tried everything to get away from me.

"Get off me Jade, don't make me hurt you! Please, I don't want to hurt you!" Arron screamed while pushing me away gently.

"No! I will not let go! I love you!" the words 'I love you' rang in my head. Why did it feel so weird to say it? But it's was the truth, I noticed that Arron stop pushing me away. Instead, he pulled me in to his lap. Our lips touching, I felt his tough slide in to my mouth. His hand slowly moved up my back. His touch drove me crazy. I could not help but want to return the feeling back to him. Arron stop breathing heavily, he looked with heavy passion into my eyes and smiled. I smiled back and kissed his nose.

"Jade… I really do love you. I promise you. I never wanted to scare you. I love you." Arron kissed me again on my cheek.

"I know Arron but I have to go. I have to leave, I am needed somewhere else," as I suddenly remembered my friends, "I love you too." I kissed him good-bye and raced outside to my car. Forcing the car to start in a rush and flew out the gate.

I awoke; I looked at my clock at noon. I could not believe I slept until noon! I looked at his cell phone and knew I would have many messages from my friend. I totally forgot to set my alarm to wake me up at nine this morning. I was to meet my friends at the park at 11:30. As I was getting out of my bed, I felt something pulling at my shirt. I looked over and saw my dog, Scooter, lying on my shirt. I tried to push him off but failed. I starred at Scooter and waited for the St. Bernard to move his head. Scooter blew a bubble out his nose, finial he lift his head and rolled on to his back waiting for his morning bell rub. Ring! My cell phone danced with the ringtone. I picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Where the hells are you Jade? We've been waiting here for thirty minutes." Anna screamed

"I over slept, if you want you can come to my house and we can take my car to the forest from here." I added

"No way! Why should we walk all the way the way to your place?" Anna screamed. I had to hold the phone as far away as I could. She was screaming so loud I could not even understand a word she was saying. Finial she stops screaming and I could get a word in this one person screaming fest.

"Well if you don't want to walk you'll just have to wait another thirty minutes for me to pick you up. So what you want to do Anna? Wait thirty minutes or walk fifteen?" There was a moment of silence.

"No don't worry about it. Shelly just showed with her car. I guess I'll talk to ya later, bye Jade." She said. Before I could say anything, she hung up on me. I did not care; this just meant I would be going alone. That gives me some time to relax, take a shower and eat breakfast. I think I will first let Scooter out while I take a shower. I let him out and I went in to the shower. I came out and watched this fifteen-year-old dog jump and play like a puppy. It seemed he was flying with his floppy as he jumped in to the air. I finally step out on to the porch out side my room with Scooter's favorite ball. I waited until he stop jumping around and look at me. I held the ball at my side. I could tell that he saw the neon green ball in my hand. He stood stock-still and waited for me to throw the ball. I pitch the ball as hard as I could it flew as if it was a bird flying through the sky. Scooter jumped and caught the ball in mid-air. He landed in the pond outside my house and got out as fast as he could. Scooter came to the porch, shook himself of and came in my room. I laughed at the sight of Scooter rolling around on the carpet as I got my clothes out.

I stood in my towel in the middle of my room looking at the outfit I laid on my bed. I turned to get mu bra and underwear from my dresser but only to find Arron to be standing in my way. "I must say Jade that is one of your best looks yet." He smiled while slipping his hand under my towel. I could feel his cold hand touching my hot skin. His slowly ran his fingernail down my back. He yanked me to him; he picks me up with his strong arms, and placed me on the bed. I moved around him and stood next to the porch door across the room.

"Jade doesn't tell me that your shy, I mean you were so much closer to me before." Arron said as he walked towards me

"Yes I know, but then I had clothes on and you weren't so pushy either. If you don't mind…" I held the door open for him to walk out, "… I would like to like to put my clothes on." Arron signed and walked outside. Waited in the far corner of the porch. I closed the shades so he couldn't see.

I quickly got changed in to my baggy jeans and green t-shirt and slipped outside. I walked over to Arron and gave him a hug. But he didn't hug me back.

"Don't tell me that you're upset with me now, Arron? You know damn well you should have knocked before coming in to my room." I said as walked over to the bench and sat down.

"I know…," Arron signed, "I should have knock. I'm sorry Jade, can you ever forgive me?" Arron looked over at me with puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know. I'll have to think about it. You were behaving badly." I teased

Arron got on his knees in front of me, "Please! Please! Jade, forgive me!" he said as he over acted the scene. I laughed; we both knew I couldn't stay angry at him. Arron got up and sat next to me on the bench…

**Chapter Two**

Beep! Beep! Beep! The alarm clock continued to scream. I absently threw my hand in the direction of the noise and made it shut up. I looked around me. I was back to reality. I was in my room, alone with a rather large St. Bernard lying across me. I threw Scooter off me. I could hear my father walking to my room.

"You awake brat?" he said as he threw open the door.

"Dad! Get out! I'm not dressed!" I screamed at him as I threw myself into my bathroom.

"Oh please, Jade! Who do you think changed your dirty diapers and bathed you when you were younger? Come on Scooter I'll save you from the brat this morning." Scooter jumped off the bed and followed Dad.

"Dad all I'm asking is that you knock before you come into my room. I'm not a child any more. Please!" I poked my head out the door and smiled at Dad.

"Okay, your right, you're not a little girl any more. I'm sorry I'll knock from now on." He smiled back. Even though I couldn't tell with the long beard and all. But his eyes looked happy.

"Thanks Dad."

"You're welcome. Hurry up. We get to get you at the airport by 10 o'clock. So don't take forever getting ready."

"Dad! It's 3:30 in the morning! I think I can take some time getting ready. I'm already packed and everything. Plus it's a four hour drive."

"Yes I know, but it is Monday. Everyone is going to work and I want to beat the morning traffic. Plus we are going to stop at your favorite place and grab some breakfast." My father closed the door and I got in to the shower.

As I was in the shower I thought about the dream. I've been having it for the past two weeks. It's weird, I don't even know of a Nowhere, Texas any way. I live in the middle of a forest for crying out loud. Who the hell is this Arron guy any ways?

I jumped out the shower, dried myself and got dress while jamming to the newest Flying Dragon CD. I love how they rock it out with very song. I head banged with the music trying to get myself to wake up. Then I check to make sure I had everything in my duffle bag and my skull bag. And took the CD out of the player and placed it back in its case.

I can't believe that I'm going to see my mother's family after all these years. Last time I saw them was at my mom's funeral when I was three…

There was a knock at my door…

"Come on in." I yelled. My best friend Pete came in with a huge duffle bag in hand. "Where are you going?" I questioned.

"With you beautiful," he gave me one of his million dollar smiles, "Do you think I would let my little sister face the wicked family of the East all alone?"

"Pete! First, quite calling them that and secondly…,"

"Well they did ignore you and now all of a sudden, out of the blue, two days before your sixteenth birthday I might add. Then call you up and want to see you? Come on Jade!" Pete interrupted

"Would you let me finish!" I waited for answer.

"Yes"

"Thank you. As I was saying before I was interrupted…," Pete stuck his tong at me and fell on to the bed. "I wanted to say that I'm glad you're coming. I'm gonna really need a friend while I'm there." Pete smiled and I gave him a hug.

"Well I'm not just going for you. I wanna see what type of selection they have in Settle." I just shook my head.

Pete has always been a little weird. I knew that this 5'8", well dressed, dark skinned, perfectly built boy was gay. Ever since the first comment he gave me about my outfit in the first grade. I knew we would be the best of friends for the rest of our lives.

"Oh Jade; come on your not really going to wear that to meet your family are you?" Pete looked on in horror.

"What? I always wear this." I looked down at my outfit that consistence of my favorite black baggy jeans and green t-shirt that read 'BITE ME' with a growling wolf on it. Pete just shook his head and signed.

" Jade what am I going to do with you?"

"Hey I want to be comfortable on the plane."

"I know, but honestly sweetie, you're 'BITE ME' t-shirt. That's not the message you really want to send to a family that hasn't seen you since you were three sweetie."

"I don't care! They get what the y see. If they don't like it, they can just do what my t-shirt says!" I glared at Pete. He just threw his hand up, grabbed his bag and headed out the door. I threw my book bag of clothes over my shoulder and snatched my skull purse off my bed. Pete turned and looked at the bag in my hand and over my shoulder. I looked out of place; standing next to this well dressed and groomed emo kid. With his jet black hair perfectly spiked and his black and white outfit that coordinated with his black and white checked bag. I didn't car, he always looked better than I did. I'm used to it.

The only thing I beat him at is grades and talent. I always had a better grades and better at writing, singing and cooking too. He was better at drawing and painting, I'll give him that.

" Jade come on; let's get going so we can get some breakfast at Chucks. I ran out to the SUV and claimed the last row of seats in the SUV before Pete could. I pulled out my pillow and blanket out of my skull bag and got comfortable.

"Oh no you don't miss thing! Move over and share!" I moved over giving the pillow to Pete and used him as my pillow. I threw the blanket over us and went to sleep.

Four hours later Dad threw a paper cup at us and said, "Wake up sleeping beauties it's time to eat." Pete and I slithered out of the car and in to the restaurant. "Oh come on you two, wake up. You've talked on the phone to each other to earlier hours than this."

"Yes Mr. Scott, but we still got more than eight hours of sleep before having to move." Pete protested. I looked on to Pete's menu do to sleepiness and laziness. The whole time the waitress flirted with Pete. She was seriously barking up the wrong tree, unless she was half guy, which I highly doubt.

"So what cha want this morning handsome?" the waitress asked Pete specially.

"I would like the fruity delight." I said as she wrote it down

"I would like the same." Pete announced. She smiled and moved to show off her perfect figure. I buried my head into Pete's shoulder to keep from laughing at her stupidity.

"And I would like sausages and toast, please." Dad said. She ran off into the kitchen and placed the order. Once she was gone Pete threw his head into his hands and I let out my laugh in waiting.

"Oh that was good. Even when you didn't flirt back she kept on going." I whispered to Pete. Pete just shook his head.

"Next time she comes over I'm pretending that you're my girlfriend Jade." Pete said as he placed his head on my shoulder.

"Oh come on Pete. Don't trick her like that, just pity her and flirt back." Dad added his two cents. My mouth hung open. Even my Dad felt pity for her. This was just too funny. Then the waitress came back with our food in hand. Pete ran to the bathroom before she came back. She looked disappointed to not see Pete. Pete came back once she felt.

"Okay Jade I'm serious; when she comes back you're my 'girlfriend'." I love how he used air quotations around the word girlfriend.

"Oh please Pete! She's not going to believe that you go out with a whale!" I looked down at my less than perfect body and back at Pete perfect one.

"Oh please Jade! You're the cutest girl at our school!" Pete protested

"That's bad if I'm the cutest, I always thought I was the ugliest by the way all the boys avoided me when it ever came to any school dances."

"Their stupid, their opinion doesn't count. And you're not ugly! I'm not going to tell you again! You're the cutest."

"Okay you two. We got an hour to eat." My father broke the agreement. Pete and I ate in silence, but every once and awhile we bumped each other's elbow. When we were done the waitress came over and handed my Dad the bill and continued her flirting with Pete. Pete just ignored her and wrapped an arm my wait and kissed my cheek. I got it the hint, so I played the girlfriend role and hugged him tightly back.

My Dad pulled out the money for the bill and the waitress quickly went to go get his change. She looked sadly at Pete and then glared in my direction. The waitress gave my Dad the change and glared at me again, I just smile and she stormed away. Pete kept his arm around as we walked out the restaurant and into the car.

"I feel bad, she really like you Pete." I whispered in Pete's ear so my Dad couldn't hear.

"Don't Jade, you're the only girl for me and don't you forget it either." Pete kissed my forehead and hugged me.

"Yeah right Pete. I bet if you were straight, you wouldn't even give a second glance."

"Yes I would!"

"No you wouldn't."

"Sp are you still having those dreams?" Pete asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, but now I know the guy. His name is Arron and is super sexy. I think you would like him."

"Maybe I should just jump into your dreams and do that." Pete laughed. After that we were silent. The weird thing was that he never took his arm off my waist since the restaurant.

After about an hour of living though my Dad's traffic driving we were at the airport. We all walked together until the security checks. Where we would have to part from my Dad. My father hugged me for what seemed like an hour. Then did the same thing to Pete but whispered something in to his ear. We waved our final good-byes and went through the security check. The plane was already boarding and we were the first on. My dad scored us some first class seat on the straight trip to Seattle. Which was fine with me, the seat were more comfortable.

"Hey Pete what did my Dad whisper in your ear?" I asked as we took off.

"Nothing your pretty little head needs to worry about." He leaned back in to his chair and looked at me with his opened eye. I didn't even notice until I saw that he was holding my hand.

"Pete is you scared of flying?"

"No, why?"

"Just asking… Pete…"

"Yeah Jade." He said sleepy

"Nothing, go to sleep." I kissed his cheek. Pete just kept on looking at me with his one eye. "What?"

"You're so weird Jade. I'm just surprised that you've hadn't ask me all about this," he handle up our entangled hands, "yet. I would think you would have asked me about it by now."

"I was, but you sounded so tried. So I was going to let you sleep and then give you third degree when you woke up." I bumped his elbow and he just smiled

"Well I'm not sleepy, my contacts are just dry and I forgot my solution." Pete rubbed his eye.

"I have some in my bag. You want some?"

"Yeah" I tried to wiggle my hand free from Pete's. "Oh sorry Jade." He released my hand and I looked through my skull bag until I found solution. I found it and handed it to Pete. "Jade ca you put it in for my eyes? I hate doing it myself."

"Sure, just stay still and lean back." Pete did I said. I leaned over him and placed a drop in his right eye when the plane hit some turbulence and fell in to his lap. Then I placed the final drop in his left eye. When I went to get up, I couldn't move. Pete's arms were locked around my waist. For some reason it felt weird being in his lap. I mean I've sat in his lap many times before but this was weird.

"Umm…Pete could you let go of me?" My voice was small like I was talking to a guy I had a crush on.

"Yeah, sure. Sorry I was just making sure that you didn't fall into the aisle if we hit turbulence again. Thanks Jade."

"Yeah no problem." I fell asleep looking out the window. Which was fine, it was a straight through flight.

I awoke from the sun shining brightly through my window. Pete reached across me and closed it. I looked at him, he and taken his jacket off and I could see his black muscle shirt. Sometimes I wished that Pete was my boyfriend. But that is just a wish.

"Ah, she lives." I heard a strange woman's voice. She looked at me with a quick glance and returned her attention back to Pete. This woman had to be in her forties at least and she was flirting with Pete. Poor Pete, he gets no rest. Pete just thanked her for the soda and she left.

"God! Why did you have to go to sleep?! You left me alone with the shark," he pointed to the woman that sat two rows behind us. "The whole time you were asleep she sat right next to me. She even reached over a couple of time and touched my knee saying 'I could rock your world' I thought I was puke." Pete said quietly

"Poor baby!" I patted him on the head. He just moved his arm the rest of the way and pulled me in to his chest and held me. This was truly weird. Did Pete like me, like me?! "Okay Pete, tell me what's going on?"

"Jade you know how you think I'm gay and all…" He whispered

"Yeah" I whispered back

"Well I'm…kinda not. I really am straight. It's just that I've been in love with you since the first grade. I even asked your Dad if I could marry you in the third grade" I was silent, I couldn't tell if he was paying or not. I was freaking out

"Are you serious Pete?!" I said with a shake in my voice. Pete got close to my ear and whispered

"Oh course not." I hit Pete in the arm and his just laughed.

"Owe! Wow that was worth the punch in the arm. You should have saw your face Jade. I moved back to my seat and starred out the window. "Jade are you mad at me?" I just ignored Pete until we got to the pit stop(three hours later) for the plane to refuel.

"Pete I can't believe that you did that!" I screamed once the passengers left. He was asleep. I punched his again. He raised an eye lid. "Well what do you have to say for yourself? Humm?"

" You're worst than my mom you know that." He said in a smooth calm voice. I starred in to his baby blue eyes and punched his arm again . "Would you stop that!" H e said as he caught me hand. When I went to punch him arm again. "Alright, I'm sorry. It was wrong for me to toy with you. You want to truth Jade?"

"Duh!!!"

"Well right now you can't handle the truth. So stop punching me! Got that?" I notice that Pete was shaking uncontrollably. On top of that, it felt like he was crushing my hand. Pete notice that same thing, he let go of my hand and left the plane. He didn't come back n to the plane until the last call was made. Pete didn't look or talk to me until we were at the Seattle airport.

When we touched down in Seattle the butterflies made themselves known. I felt like I was going to puke. Why was I so nervous to meet my mother family? I mean I was part of their family too, right? Pete put his hand on mine. I just looked at him and he smiled, suddenly I felt like I was almost calm. But for some reason Pete was almost like he was on edge about something. What could he be so on edge about. I mean I was the one who was meeting the family I haven't seen since I was three.

We got off the plane and into the airport. My nervous started to get the best of me. Then I saw a big poster board the read 'JADE SCOTT'I grabbed Pete and walked towards the sign…


End file.
